Tentacles and Invisibility
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Lilac and Bella meet a friend who makes a big splash!


**A story by guestsurprise! Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

Lilac and Bella were having a wonderful time as they helped the brothers to clean the hotel. Yes, this was the Hotel Royaume. The legendary hotel that humans were not allowed to visit. But today was different because the brothers were helping to renovate it.

"Now can you all dust behind the counter?" Jocu asked, now looking at them.

"Yes, I can dust and Bella can help change the bed sheets," Lilac said.

"Perfect," Jocu smiled, now tickling under their chins. "And after we are done, we are going to visit the seaside. A friend of mine has a boat and we are going for a midnight cruise."

The girls smiled at that idea as Jocu turned and bounded up the stairs to finish helping with renovations. But after a few minutes, Lilac had a feeling she was being watched. How? She wasn't sure. But she just felt it.

"It feels somewhat strange in here," she thought to herself. She then paused in shock because it also sounded like someone was whispering.

"A human? Here?" a voice said.

"Be calm. It doesn't look like she is causing any harm. We have met humans before," a deeper voice said.

"But it is not always safe to be in this hotel. Not all beings are as understanding about humans," the lighter voice said. Lilac looked up in panic and then held up a feather duster like a bat!

"Who's here?!" she said, now looking everywhere.

"Now now…put down the feather duster young one," the deeper voice replied.

"Yes, we mean no harm," another voice said.

But Lilac began to still swing it back and forth, still scared that she couldn't see who was talking to her. But before she could say anything more, Bella came down to join Lilac.

"Hey Lilac! I found something awesome upstairs! The master suite!" Bella smiled. "And the master pool!"

"Oh my little one…you found the master pool hmmm~?" came a slightly flirty voice.

Both girls turned and saw a tall man enter. He had on a loose white shirt and black form-fitting pants. It was like something a pirate would wear. He looked like he had a gold earring piercing one ear and striking sea blue eyes. His tan skin was flawless and his black hair was slightly sticking to his head due to the rain. Both girls paused in shock as the man slowly walked in.

"Now now, did I startle you two? Apologies. I simply wanted to speak to you two lovely ladies. My my…isn't this place so cozy," he crooned softly. "Are you two lovely ones taking care of the guests?"

"W-W-W-W-We were just helping them to clean up," Lilac said, now shaking hard.

"Hey now…what are you fearful for? I mean you no harm," the young man said, now moving his black hair from his face.

But the girls had a reason to panic. This place was closed and if anyone entered, it was definitely because they were not human!

"Octavius…you're here," the disembodied voice said.

"There it is! The voice that I heard before but no one is there!" Lilac said, now turning around in fear.

"Oh come now. There is no need to fear. They are simply invisible," the one named Octavius said, now leaning on the counter. After a second, Amio came down the stairs and grinned.

"Oh! Hi guys!" Amio greeted. The invisible voices greeted back and so did the mysterious young man. "I see you've met Lilac and Bella. They're helping us renovate."

"Oh? So you did invite these humans?" Octavius asked calmly.

"Yes. They're friends of ours," Amio smiled.

But as the two invisible beings then became visible and Octavius then transformed into his half-Octopid self!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The girls screamed, now taking off up the stairs!

"Hold on! Come now…wait a moment," Octavius chuckled, now slithering up after them.

"Perhaps that wasn't the best way to introduce ourselves," Adonis said calmly.

"Do not worry. Just show them that you all mean them no harm," Amio smiled. The invisible brothers then disappeared but their footsteps were heard as they raced up the stairs after the girls.

Meanwhile, Bella and Lilac were trying their best to get up and get away from the three that were hot on their tails. It wasn't long before they ran in the master suite and shut the door!

"WHAT DO WE DO?!" Lilac panicked.

"Head for the window!" Bella said.

"And jump?! Are you crazy?!" Lilac said.

"We can jump into the berry bushes and then run home from there!" Bella explained. But they both then saw the door being pried open and a tentacle try to wiggle inside.

"Come out come out ladies. I mean you no harm. We just want to meet you little darlings~" came the flirty coo.

"He's gonna eat us! He's the son of the Kraken!" Bella said, her hair standing straight up!

But before Lilac could answer, the door was pried open with his large black tentacles and he slowly wiggled in. The girls blushed because he was now a light purple color with white/silver hair, and he was bare chested with abs to spare!

"Now then…come here you two and let's get acquainted," he smirked. And with that, he shot out a tentacle and grabbed the two girls. But before they could cry out, the two invisible brothers appeared and joined them.

"Easy…easy…" they cooed, now gently rubbing the girls' faces and massaging them.

"Come now…relax my dears. Let loose," Octavius crooned, now letting his tentacles massage over their muscles. The girls squeaked and tried to get loose but the large being wouldn't let them. "Ah ah ah…relax. Let's relax those muscles. Let my tentacles loosen you up."

After a minute the panic began to fade and the girls' breathing became normal. It helped when Jocu and Amio walked in to help them be more comfortable.

"Well, at least you all don't want to eat us," Bella said calmly.

"Of course not. We just wanted to meet you," Octavius said, now looking at them and then releasing them. The girls admired the new beings that they just met. One was a half octopid and the others were real invisible beings.

"I am Atlas," the eldest explained. "And this is my brother Adonis."

The girls smiled as the brothers circled them and even ran their hands through the girls' hair.

"Humans are so interesting. I hope we can have more interaction with these two," Adonis smiled.

"Perhaps we will. Now…let's go out by the sea; the water is so refreshing," Octavius winked, now letting the girls massage his large tentacles. "Careful ladies…they can be sensitive when they want to be."

And with that, he tickled under their chins, making them giggle and laugh. Octavius was definitely not shy when it came to females.

"Now come everyone; now that we have all been introduced, let's go. Most of renovations are done and we deserve a break. Let's go to the seashore," Jocu grinned, now leading the way. Everyone nodded and headed out into the into the night for a wonderful evening. Life was never dull when it dealt with the brothers or their friends.

"It was great meeting you all," Lilac smiled, now gently leaning on Octavius and shaking the brothers' hands.

"Likewise. This will not be the last that you see of us," Adonis smiled, now gently taking their hands.

"Now come…the night is just beginning," Atlas grinned.

"And I am going to be your entertainment," Octavius winked, now leading the way towards the sea with Jocu. Jocu only shook his head fondly. The girls were being introduced to more of their world every day.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! Jocu's friends are full of surprises!**


End file.
